Tha thứ
by chat.cha
Summary: Một ngày sau khi chết, Severus vẫn còn có thể ở lại dương gian để chọn tiếp con đường đi. Sự tha thứ vẫn là thứ Severus tìm suốt bấy lâu...
1. Chapter 1

_Lời người viết: Vâng, tôi đã hoàn toàn hủy hoại hình ảnh Severus Snape mà tôi đã yêu : )). Thay vào đó, chỉ là những bóng ma tự kỷ của chính tôi núp dưới làn da vàng bủng và mái tóc đen quen thuộc.  
>J.K. Rowling và Warner Bros. sở hữu các nhân vật và tôi không hề dùng chúng vào mục đích thương mại (just for fun ^^)<em>

_**Chương I**_

Dòng máu đỏ tươi phụt ra từ cổ. Hắn ngã xuống, tay cố níu vết thương. Hắn biết, nọc của Nagini không thuốc nào chữa được, trừ nước mắt phượng hoàng. Hắn biết, cái chết đang ở gần kề. Hắn sắp phải ra đi, hay sắp được giải thoát? Đột nhiên, bên cạnh hắn xuất hiện một hình bóng, một hình bóng rất quen…

Và giờ hắn đang đứng trong Lều Hét, nhìn xuống cái xác với làn da tái xanh thay cho vàng bủng của chính mình. Và hắn thấy Harry Potter đang được (hay bị, xét theo sự không thật sẵn lòng của thằng nhóc) Weasley và Granger kéo về Hogwarts. Potter làm cái quái gì ở đây ấy nhỉ? Và tay thằng nhóc đang cầm gì thế kia? Một lọ nhỏ óng ánh thứ chất lỏng nhẹ như mây, hay chất khí êm như nước. Hắn không xa lạ gì thứ đó, chính là ký ức. Và với một cái liếc nhìn lại hiện trường, hắn nhận ra đó chính là ký ức của hắn. Ký ức vài giây trước khi chết bỗng trở lại rõ ràng…

*Flashback* Mắt hắn hoa đi, tay run rẩy. Sắp rồi, hắn thầm nghĩ. Rồi hắn sẽ chết cô độc ở đây, như chính cuộc đời hắn. Hắn sẽ ra đi, mọi người ở Hogwarts chắc sẽ mừng lắm, vì Chúa tể hắc ám đã mất đi một cánh tay phải đắc lực. Hắn chẳng cần người ta hiểu cho việc hắn làm, hắn chẳng cần mọi người thương tiếc hắn; từ ngày hắn yêu cầu Dumbledore giữ kín lý do hắn phục vụ cho vị hiệu trưởng này, hắn đã tiên liệu cái chết như vậy, nhưng sao vẫn có chút cảm giác chua chát dâng lên trong cuống họng. Và bỗng nhiên, lấp lánh phía trên kia, ánh mắt màu xanh biếc. Là cô đó ư? Là ánh mắt xanh một đời hắn khắc cốt ghi tâm đó ư? Không, không phải, cô đã mất từ lâu. Gượng chút hơi sức cuối cùng, hắn nhìn kỹ và thấy mái tóc bù xù chống đối. À, thì ra là thằng nhóc. Thằng nhóc sao lại ở đây? Hắn không còn suy nghĩ nổi nữa. Tuy nhiên, trong hắn trào lên một ham muốn "được hiểu". Tay run run, hắn chỉa đũa phép vào thái dương, rút ra những ký ức hắn chôn vào đáy bộ óc từ rất lâu rồi. Hắn đã rút ra bao nhiêu, hắn không rõ, ký ức cứ thế mà ùa ra. Và thằng nhóc hứng trọn vào cái chai Granger vừa đưa cho nó. Hắn thì thào trong hơi thở yếu dần, "Hãy…nhìn…ta". Và kìa, ánh mắt ấy, ánh mắt quả hạnh sáng trong, ấm áp. Cô đang chờ hắn ở thế giới bên kia. Hắn có thể đi được rồi. *End Flashback*

Hắn lặng lẽ đi theo bộ ba về lại Hogwarts, vô hình. Đầu hắn chợt hiện lên lời tâm sự của Nam tước đẫm máu. Người chết có thể chọn đi tiếp, hoặc vất vưởng lại nhân gian như một bóng ma. Dù chọn đường nào, họ cũng có một ngày để lựa chọn, tính từ ngay sau khi linh hồn họ rời khỏi thể xác. Hắn đồ rằng con người sáng suốt nhất là lúc này, khi không còn vướng bận hay tính toan, và có thể có cái nhìn chính xác, thông suốt nhất về cái gọi là cuộc sống, để quyết định đi hay ở. Hắn thì chẳng cần đến một ngày, hắn đã quyết định từ lâu. Hắn sẽ đi tiếp, vì chẳng có gì cầm chân hắn ở lại chốn này. Đi tiếp sẽ có gì, hắn chưa hề biết. Nhưng có lẽ sẽ thú vị. Hay ít nhất cũng không phải kêu rổn rẻng suốt ngày hoặc làm trò kéo đầu sắp sứt mua vui cho đám học sinh.

Nhưng thôi, hắn chẳng việc gì phải vội "tiếp tục". Ít ra hắn còn một ngày để biết được diễn tiến của cuộc chiến này. Một cuộc chiến không cân sức, nhưng với kinh nghiệm từng thấy nhiều sự kỳ diệu trong lúc còn sống, và ngay tận đáy lòng hắn cũng không muốn công sức mình bị bỏ phí, hắn muốn thấy mọi việc tươi sáng hơn. Cuối cùng họ cũng về đến tòa lâu đài, nơi dù không sẵn lòng lắm hắn vẫn phải công nhận là ngôi nhà của hắn. Hắn đã dành phần lớn thời gian của mình ở ngôi trường này, nhiều thay đổi trong cuộc đời hắn diễn ra ở đây. Ngôi trường vẫn vững chãi như ngày nào, dù giờ đã bị tàn phá không ít. Hắn tiếp tục theo chân bộ ba vào Đại sảnh đường, vẫn ánh nến ấm áp, nhưng không khí như đặc quánh lại quanh hắn.

Mọi người lặng lẽ ngồi bên xác những người thân yêu. Đằng xa kia là Lupin và Tonks bên nhau, và gia đình Weasley đang tụm lại ở một góc. Hắn nghe loáng thoáng người ta bàn tán rằng một trong hai đứa sinh đôi đã không còn nữa. Có chút thương cảm dấy lên trong lòng hắn, hắn không đặc biệt ưa thích hay ghét hai đứa này, nhưng vẫn thầm cười ngặt nghẽo và phục mấy màn chọc Umbridge điên người của chúng hai năm trước. Hắn không ưa gì mụ ta, một tên bất tài thối nát, nhưng khi ấy hắn không thể để mình bị theo dõi hay tệ hơn là cấm dạy, vì như vậy hắn không thể hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của mình. Do đó, hắn cũng thầm cám ơn hai anh em này đã cho hắn tràng cười thỏa mãn, dù hắn có thể dễ dàng làm được điều này với vài cái nhếch mép và đôi câu móc mỉa khôn ngoan. Cùng lúc với sự thông cảm đó là một cảm giác khác, khá quen mà khá lạ, gần giống với lúc hắn nhìn hai chị em Lily chơi đùa. Rồi hắn nhận ra đó là một chút ganh tỵ. Những người nằm ở đây có thể không có pháp lực bằng hắn, không có sự điềm tĩnh bằng hắn, nhưng họ có điều hắn đã không và chẳng bao giờ có. Họ nằm đây, có người thân và bạn bè kế bên. Tay họ nằm trọn trong vòng tay yêu thương của những người còn sống, rồi họ sẽ nằm lại trong khu mộ gia đình và hàng năm có người đến thăm. Hắn tự cười mình với mong muốn vừa trồi dậy. Nếu có bất cứ ai ở đây nghe được ước muốn này của Bậc thầy Độc dược, hẳn họ sẽ cười rung rinh cả Đại sảnh hay chí ít cũng mắt tròn mắt dẹt. Đến chính hắn còn bất ngờ trước cảm giác vừa nhận thấy. Đã bao nhiêu năm rồi hắn không còn thấy sự khao khát được yêu thương cháy bỏng, đã bao nhiêu năm rồi hắn đánh bạn với nụ cười khinh khỉnh và khuôn mặt hắc ám này nhỉ?

Hắn thấy Granger và Weasley đến bên gia đình tóc đỏ, nhưng lại không thấy Potter. Nó có thể đi đâu được nhỉ? Một cái nhìn nhanh dò xét quanh Đại sảnh đường, hắn bắt gặp Potter đang trên đường đi lên nơi thằng nhóc thường đến, và hắn cũng thế - Phòng Hiệu trưởng. Không có lý do gì để ở lại Sảnh đường đầy nỗi buồn và chết chóc này, hắn quay bước đi theo Potter. Hắn biết vì sao Potter lại không ở bên gia đình Weasley lúc này, thằng nhóc cần yên tịnh một mình. Một mình, vậy hắn đang làm cái quái gì mà lại đi theo nó nhỉ? Có lẽ đây là một thói quen, hình thành từ việc đã gần chục năm hắn dõi theo từng bước chân thằng nhóc. Nhiều hơn mọi người từng tưởng tượng, nhiều hơn Dumbledore từng yêu cầu, nhiều hơn cả hắn từng nhận biết. Nhiều lần hắn từng nhìn xuống Đại sảnh đường vào giờ ăn, và muỗng thức ăn hắn đang cầm dừng lại giữa thinh không trong bao lâu có-giời-mới-biết khi hắn bắt gặp ánh mắt xanh biếc đó, hình dung ra phía trên đôi mắt là một mái tóc đỏ dài thay vì đám tóc đen bất trị và đăm đăm nhìn vào đó cho đến khi có tiếng động làm hắn giật mình, có thể từ một đám học trò cười hô hố từ góc phòng hay từ tiếng đằng hắng của McGonagall khi Dumbledore lại bật ra câu chuyện tiếu lâm nào đó về mũ len hay Phòng cần thiết.


	2. Chapter 2

Chương II

Thằng nhóc đã lên đến Phòng hiệu trưởng, nhìn quanh rồi đổ lọ ký ức của hắn vào Tưởng ký. Hắn đã đoán thằng nhóc sẽ xem thứ hắn để lại sớm thôi, nhưng không ngờ lại sớm đến mức này. Hắn giật thột khi ngoài ký ức mà hắn được yêu cầu phải cho thằng nhóc biết, hắn không chắc đã để tuôn ra bao nhiêu ký ức nữa. Trong khoảnh khắc sự sống chỉ còn đếm bằng giây đó, hắn không còn đủ trí lực để kiểm soát những gì trong đầu nữa. Thằng nhóc đã ngụp đầu vào trong mớ ký ức rồi, để hắn lại một mình trong căn phòng này. Hắn nhìn quanh, nhận thấy nó cũng không có gì khác lắm từ khi hắn bước ra lần cuối. À, hình như tường có vẻ bớt thoáng đãng đi một tí. Hắn nhẩm đếm, và thấy số lượng tranh đã tăng thêm một bức. Hắn tự hỏi bức tranh đó là tranh gì cho đến khi mắt lia xuống tên bức tranh. Hắn phì cười khi thấy tên mình nằm trên đó. Hắn đã quên rằng mình cũng là một hiệu trưởng của Hogwarts – hiệu trưởng đáng căm thù nhất, có thể, vì như hắn nhớ chưa có vị hiệu trưởng nào của ngôi trường danh giá này đã xuống tay kết liễu cuộc đời người tiền nhiệm. Cái cảm giác mình được treo tranh ở một nơi thế này làm hắn thấy ngồ ngộ. Trước giờ hắn chưa hề chụp ảnh, cũng chẳng ai mời chụp chung, nếu có vài tấm ảnh vô tình đâu đó xuất hiện thì hắn đoan chắc sẽ được đám nhà Gryffindor ưu ái ghim lên tường và phóng phi tiêu hàng đêm kèm vô số những cái tên mà hắn không chắc sẽ giữ được bình tĩnh khi nghe nhắc đến.

Thằng nhóc vẫn chưa rời mặt khỏi cái Tưởng ký. Chẳng biết nó đang xem đến ký ức nào nhỉ? Hắn lại nhìn quanh, tìm cái giết thời gian. Mắt hắn lia đến khung tranh lớn ngay sau ghế hiệu trưởng, và chợt nhớ lại người trong bức tranh đó. Là Dumbledore, người duy nhất hoàn toàn tin tưởng hắn, người hắn phục vụ và cũng là người từng chứng kiến những cơn khủng hoảng và giận dữ của hắn. Hắn còn nhớ như in ngày hắn ngập chìm trong đau khổ ở chính căn phòng này, và Dumbledore đã gợi cho hắn con đường đi thế nào. Cũng chính tại căn phòng này hắn đã nổi khùng lên với Dumbledore vì cái kế hoạch "tuyệt diệu" của ông ấy. Chắc giờ này Potter đã xem đến cái kế hoạch đó rồi ấy nhỉ? Kế hoạch khôn khéo lắm, Dumbledore ạ. Rất hiệu quả, chỉ trừ một khuyết điểm nhỏ nhặt là chỉ một chữ "lỡ như" cũng biến nó thành nát bét. Lỡ như Harry Potter là một thằng nhát cáy, pháp lực yếu kém? Lỡ như Harry Potter không quen biết Granger và Weasley, được hai người bạn này giúp đỡ vượt qua được nhiều thử thách để giờ này đã tiêu diệt được kha khá Trường sinh linh giá? Lỡ như Voldemort không chọn lấy máu Potter để hồi sinh? Lỡ như hắn phản bội? Nghĩ đến đây, hắn quay lại câu hỏi đã tự mình đưa ra từ nhiều năm trước. Dumbledore thật sự tin hắn à? Nhiều năm làm việc chung, hắn biết bản chất của Dumbledore là muốn tin vào mặt tốt của con người. Nếu chỉ thế thì việc Dumbledore hoàn toàn tin tưởng hắn cũng là lẽ thường tình. Nhưng Dumbledore hoàn toàn không phải là người đơn giản như vậy. Cụ rất lý trí, hắn biết điều này từ trước khi làm việc cho cụ. Và một người lý trí như thế luôn phải có kế hoạch dự phòng cho mọi trường hợp. Khoảng thời gian đầu làm việc, hắn đã từng để ý xem Dumbledore có cắt cử người theo dõi hắn hay không. Điều này cũng dễ hiểu, hắn vừa mới quay đầu, sự đề phòng là cần thiết. Nếu hắn là Dumbledore, hắn cũng sẽ làm như vậy. Nhưng tuyệt đối hắn không phát giác được bất kỳ một "cái đuôi" nào. Với trí tuệ và sự tinh nhạy của mình, hắn không nghĩ mình đã bỏ qua chi tiết cần thiết nào. Điều đó có nghĩa là Dumbledore không hề đề phòng hắn, ít nhất là không đề phòng theo cách người ta, hay chính hắn, cho là cụ nên làm. Điều này thật kỳ cục, so với tính cách của Dumbledore.

"Anh vẫn quay lại nơi này à, Severus?"

Hắn giật mình, quay lại bức tranh lớn.

"Cụ thấy tôi sao, Dumbledore?"

"Dĩ nhiên, những người cùng hoàn cảnh đều dễ nhận ra nhau, đúng không? Ta với anh giờ có khác gì, đều chỉ còn trong trí nhớ của người khác mà thôi."

"Của ai?" trong đầu hắn bật ra câu hỏi. Nhưng cũng như mọi lần, hắn biết cái gì nên nói, cái gì không, và vội lái sang chủ đề khác.

"Cụ vừa trở về từ Đại sảnh đường đó à?"

"Ừ, còn anh trong tranh thì đang ở đâu đó trên tầng bảy. Đúng là anh không nên xuất hiện trong Sảnh đường lúc này, các em học sinh chắc chẳng giữ nổi bình tĩnh."

"Sảnh đường giờ thế nào rồi cụ?"

"Ôi, thật quá tang thương. Hogwarts đã mất đi nhiều đứa con xuất sắc. Ta từng trù liệu sẽ có ngày này, chỉ không ngờ rằng trong những người phải hy sinh lại có những cá nhân quá trẻ như vậy. Tội nghiệp Colin Creevey!" Dumbledore thở dài.

"Trong chiến tranh, đó là điều tất yếu đúng không? Những sinh linh nhỏ bé sẽ chẳng được số phận quan tâm bảo vệ, tất cả đều vì lợi ích cao cả hơn."

Dumbledore chợt khịt mũi trước câu hắn vừa nói. Và hắn nhớ ra lý do vì sao. Những lần bàn bạc công việc tối mật đã dẫn đến nhiều cuộc nói chuyện hé lộ về đời tư của cả hai mà hắn cho là chỉ ít người được biết. Hắn đồ là Dumbledore cũng phần nào có cảm giác giống hắn, muốn chia sẻ với người duy nhất biết được những hành động bí mật của mình.

"Xin lỗi, tôi không có ý mỉa mai cụ. Dù mỉa mai là một thú vui của tôi."

"Cảm ơn anh, Severus. Ta chỉ hơi rùng mình khi nhớ lại những tội ác gắn liền với cụm từ đó. Anh vẫn tinh ý, như ngày nào."

Hắn im lặng, mắt nhìn ra cửa sổ. Hắn vẫn băn khoăn chẳng biết có nên hỏi Dumbledore câu hỏi hắn đã trăn trở nhiều năm hay không. Nhưng có vẻ vẫn chưa đến lúc.

"Anh có điều gì còn chưa tận tường à, Severus?" Dumbledore đột ngột cất lời.

"Chưa tận tường?" hắn nhíu mày.

"Anh không phải là người tinh ý duy nhất ở Hogwarts này. Ta vẫn còn nhớ nét mặt này của anh, không khác mấy cái ngày anh hỏi ta về linh hồn anh khi ta yêu cầu anh nhận trách nhiệm kết liễu ta. Giờ còn gì ngăn cản anh hỏi cho thỏa ý muốn nữa đâu, Severus?"

Hắn im lặng. Quả thật Dumbledore đã quan sát hắn khá kỹ, nhưng hoàn toàn không phải kiểu Chúa tể hắc ám vẫn theo dõi hắn. Và hắn nhận ra, Dumbledore nói đúng. Chẳng phải lúc này là lúc tốt nhất để thành thật với nhau sao?

"Cụ tinh tế lắm, Dumbledore ạ! Đúng là tôi luôn muốn hỏi cụ một câu. Vì sao cụ chưa bao giờ nghi ngờ tôi sẽ phản cụ?"

Dumbledore có vẻ thích thú với câu hỏi. Dường như cụ đã chờ hắn hỏi câu này từ lâu.

"Ta đã có lúc nghĩ anh rồi sẽ hỏi ta câu này. Với cái đầu lạnh và sáng suốt như anh, hẳn anh đã ấp ủ câu hỏi này không lâu sau khi làm việc cho ta?"

"Chính xác," hắn đáp. "Vậy thì vì sao? Tôi không cho là cụ tin mù quáng vào sự hướng thiện của con người."

"Đúng, ta không mù quáng. Nhưng ta có thể chủ quan, như bao người khác, khi cho rằng mình có thể hiểu được động cơ thực sự của người kia."

"Ý cụ là…?"

"Không phải ta chưa từng có ý định theo dõi anh khi nhận anh về làm người phe ta," Dumbledore giải thích chậm rãi. "Lúc nào cũng phải phòng vệ cho tình huống xấu nhất đúng không, Severus? Nhưng ý định đó của ta hầu như biến mất ngay vào ngày Lily mất."

"Ngày Lily mất? Vì sao?"

"Vì vào ngày đó, ta thấy được nỗi đau và sự trống rỗng trong đôi mắt anh. Một sự trống rỗng đến đáng sợ, không khác gì sự trống rỗng ta trải qua khi mất đi Ariana. Và chắc anh cũng từng nghe qua sự thay đổi đáng sợ của ta sau ngày mất đi em gái, ta tin là khi Lily mất anh cũng đã thay đổi như thế. Severus, anh có thể đã từng theo phe Hắc ám, nhưng tâm hồn anh chưa từng mụ mị và dại dột như ta từng đâu. Và vì ta đã trải qua điều tương tự, ta hoàn toàn tin tưởng anh sẽ không bao giờ đi lại con đường xưa, vì con đường đó luôn ám đầy bóng ma tội lỗi khi chính mình đã kết liễu người mình yêu quý."

Đây là một câu trả lời hoàn toàn bất ngờ. Hắn chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến lý do giống thế này. Hắn biết cụ luôn làm người ta bất ngờ với những tính toán vượt xa suy nghĩ của người khác, nhưng thế này thì quả thật vượt xa óc tưởng tượng của hắn. Hắn được tin à? Lần đầu tiên trong đời chăng? Một cảm giác thật kỳ cục.

Không để mình chìm sâu trong cảm xúc, hắn vội tìm chủ đề khác.

"Cụ đã có lần bảo tôi chúng ta đã phân loại quá sớm, đúng không?"

"Anh có trí nhớ tốt thật đấy, Severus." Dumbledore cười.

"Vậy ý cụ là gì?"

"À, tôi đã từng cho rằng chiếc nón phân loại đã đặt anh vào nhầm nhà. Anh có mọi phẩm chất cần thiết của một học sinh nhà Slytherin, nhưng không hẳn đã có thể bất chấp tất cả mọi thứ để đạt được mục đích riêng. Việc đưa anh vào nhà Slytherin có thể đã hướng cuộc đời anh theo một con đường hoàn toàn khác so với việc anh được chọn vào một nhà khác, Gryffindor chẳng hạn," Dumbledore nháy mắt. "Đừng, đừng tỏ vẻ phản đối như thế." Cụ tiếp lời ngay khi thấy cái nhíu mày quen thuộc của Snape. "Tính cách mỗi người đúng là đã thể hiện từ ngay khi còn rất nhỏ. Một chút phân tích, một chút dự đoán, ta có thể đặt học sinh vào đúng nhà trong chớp mắt. Thế nhưng, đôi khi ta lại băn khoăn, phải chăng làm như thế là ta đã tước đi cơ hội thay đổi của học sinh. Nếu được đặt vào một tình cảnh hoàn toàn khác, nhận được những ảnh hưởng khác, người ta có thể thay đổi. Ta đã từng nói cuộc sống mỗi người được quyết định không phải bởi người đó là ai, mà là bởi người đó lựa chọn làm những gì. Nếu được tiếp xúc với những môi trường hoàn toàn khác, liệu con người ta có thể thay đổi, tốt hơn hay xấu hơn, hay không? Ta từng có ý định dẹp quách chuyện phân loại đi vì lý do này. Chúng ta can thiệp đến cuộc sống của học sinh ở mức nào là đủ, đó vẫn là một vấn đề làm ta suy nghĩ rất nhiều."

"Có lẽ cụ là hiệu trưởng nhiều lo âu và suy nghĩ nhất Hogwarts từng có, cụ Dum ạ," Snape nói, đầu vẫn lảng vảng hình ảnh nếu hắn được xếp vào Gryffindor mà thấy thật kỳ quặc. Hắn làm sao chịu nổi một lũ bốc đồng hành động anh hùng, đôi khi lại thích cơ bắp hơn đầu óc. Đó là chưa kể đến hai màu đỏ và vàng đầy phô trương khiêu khích. Xin tha cho hắn cái khoảng vận những màu đó ra nơi công cộng.

Hắn vừa mở miệng định nói suy nghĩ của mình thì cụ Dum đã nói trước, "Có lẽ ta nên trở lại Sảnh đường, góp ý vài lời về việc chữa trị các vết thương và củng cố tòa lâu đài. Phải làm hết sức những gì có thể vậy. Chào anh, Severus."

"Chào cụ."

"À," Dumbledore vừa dợm bước thì quay lại, "xin lỗi vì linh hồn của anh, Severus."


	3. Chapter 3

Chương III

Hắn quay lại chậu Tưởng ký. Potter vẫn cắm mặt vào đó. Rồi bỗng, thằng nhóc trồi dậy, mặt kinh hoàng như lúc nó nhìn thấy giám ngục bốn năm trước. Và hắn biết, nó đã thấy được điều nó cần thấy, một nhiệm vụ đòi hỏi sự dũng cảm to lớn, lớn hơn rất nhiều sự dũng cảm thằng nhóc từng biểu lộ và là một đòi hỏi có phần quá đáng với một phù thủy chỉ mới bước qua tuổi trưởng thành. Hắn đã từng thấy Potter lo lắng nhiều lần, trong đợt Tam pháp thuật chẳng hạn, nhưng những lần đó, nếu so với biểu hiện của thằng nhóc lúc này, chỉ giống như đem so pháp lực của Umbridge và hắn.

Hắn hiểu, hay hắn cho là hắn hiểu, cảm giác của thằng nhóc trong thời điểm này. Khi hắn được triệu về Lều hét tối nay, hắn đã ít nhiều biết được cảm giác đó. Hắn được Chúa tể hắc ám gọi về, nhưng thực chất hắn nhận ra, đó là tiếng gọi của Thần chết. Gọi hắn về giữa đợt tấn công tổng lực vào Hogwarts là một chuyện khác thường, Chúa tể hắc ám biết rõ khả năng của hắn có thể có lợi cho trận chiến đó thế nào. Triệu hắn về ngay lúc đó chỉ có một mục đích, Chúa tể hắc ám cần gì đó ở hắn hơn cả pháp lực, thứ gì đó không Tử thần thực tử nào khác có thể mang đến.Và xét theo biểu hiện của Lucius lúc thông báo tin cho hắn, hắn biết Chúa tể hắc ám đang khao khát thứ đó hơn bao giờ hết. Thời gian từ khi cây đũa phép của Dumbledore rơi vào tay Chúa tể hắc ám đến nay đã đủ để một người khôn ngoan như vậy hiểu được chủ nhân thực sự của cây đũa là ai. Và đã đến lúc rồi. Đến lúc hắn trở thành một con người nữa phải ngã xuống để dọn đường đến quyền lực của Chúa tể hắc ám. Chỉ tiếc là thay vì Avada Kedavra, hắn lại nhận được bản án tử hình từ con Nagini gớm ghiếc đó.

Tuy nhiên, hắn cho rằng cảm giác thằng nhóc phải chịu hiện nay còn ghê gớm hơn hắn nhiều. Hắn đã từng muốn chết, để thoát khỏi nỗi ám ảnh tội lỗi ngày càng nặng trong tâm trí qua năm tháng. Kết cuộc này cũng chỉ là sớm muộn mà thôi. Và hắn đồ là, càng ít những cái nhìn căm ghét vì thân phận phản bội của hắn thì hắn càng thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn. Và cô, hắn sẽ gặp lại cô ấy ở bên kia, để nói một lời xin lỗi – lời xin lỗi đã giày xéo tâm hồn hắn suốt gần hai mươi năm nay. Chết sẽ là lối thoát cho cuộc đời đen tối của hắn. Nhưng còn thằng nhóc... Cái chết với Potter không hề là lối thoát, chỉ là một định mệnh nghiệt ngã mà thằng nhóc không còn đường trốn chạy, hay không muốn trốn chạy. Bản tính của thằng nhóc sẽ không bao giờ cho nó tháo lui hay né tránh điều cần làm cho mọi người, một thứ hắn đôi khi xem là "anh hùng ngốc nghếch". Không hèn, nhưng bản tính Slytherin lúc nào cũng phải nghĩ đến bản thân mình và tránh mọi thiệt hại có thể. Thật vậy, nếu đó không là Lily, hắn đã chẳng đưa mình vào trước đầu đũa phép của Dumbledore khi xưa hay Chúa tể hắc ám thời hiện tại.

Bộp, bộp, tiếng chân thằng nhóc vang lên. Dumbledore đã nhìn người rất đúng. Nó chẳng bỏ chạy, cũng không ngồi đó mà nhũn ra như một mớ bắp cải hầm nhừ. Chẳng biết có phải hắn tự nghĩ ra không, nhưng mỗi bước chân thằng nhóc đặt xuống nền nhà tạo nên một âm thanh trầm rền, như thể chúng được đặt xuống cùng một thứ gì đó rất nặng. Thằng nhóc vẫn còn quá trẻ, quá trẻ để làm một điều cao cả như thế, quá trẻ để mang vác đủ thứ gánh nặng mà người lớn chắc gì đã kham nổi phân nửa.

Thằng nhóc đi ngang qua Neville, dừng nói chuyện một lát, rồi tiếp tục đi. Rồi thằng nhóc gặp Ginny. Giây phút thằng nhóc lại cất bước sau khi ngừng một lát cạnh Ginny dưới tấm áo khoác tàng hình của nó, hắn không thể không cảm thấy một sự kính phục trào dâng trong người. Bước đi khỏi nguồn an ủi của cuộc đời để tiến lên cùng con đường dẫn đến sự tự hủy diệt cần sự dũng cảm và lý trí mạnh mẽ. Trước giờ vẫn xem thằng nhóc là đứa hay để cảm xúc lấn át lý trí (chả trách nó cứ hay bị hoặc hắn hoặc Umbridge cấm túc), nay hắn thấy khá ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra thằng nhóc có thể dìm cảm xúc xuống tốt như thế.

Khoảng cách dẫn vào Rừng Cấm ngày càng ngắn lại, cũng như lượng thời gian thằng nhóc còn tồn tại trên đời. Giá mà nó không mang đôi mắt của Lily, không là con của Lily, mà chỉ có một bộ dạng xấc láo như tên cha nó chắc hắn sẽ thấy hả hê khi ngắm nhìn cảnh này. Chắc chắn rất thỏa thuê. Hắn có thể tưởng tượng được khuôn mặt của tên Potter đó lúc này…

Hắn chớp mắt. Không lẽ tưởng tượng của hắn có thể mạnh đến mức hắn nghĩ mình có thể thấy James vào lúc này? Không. Không phải là hắn nghĩ. Mà là hắấy. Quái, làm thế nào mà…? Nhưng rồi khi hắn thấy hình bóng tóc dài với nụ cười hiền ngày xưa, cùng một cái liếc xuống vật thằng nhóc đang cầm, hắn hiểu được mọi chuyện.

Hòn đá phục sinh Dumbledore để lại cho Harry, đó là lý do…

Lily cùng Potter-cha, Lupin, và Black cùng bước quanh Harry. Mặt thằng nhóc đã giãn đi nhiều. Dường như Harry nhận được một phần hơi ấm từ nụ cười của mẹ. Cũng nụ cười đó những năm xưa đã soi sáng chuỗi ngày đơn độc của hắn, cũng nụ cười đó làm hắn thấy mình không cô đơn ở thế giới pháp thuật mà hắn mới bước chân vào này, và cũng nụ cười đó, đã vừa giằng xé vừa xoa dịu linh hồn hắn suốt gần hai mươi năm nay.

Năm người bọn họ rảo bước chầm chậm cùng nhau. Hắn vẫn đi theo thằng nhóc, nhưng bước chân có vẻ chậm hơn. Một vài lần hắn thấy Lily quay lại, mắt cô nhíu lại xem chừng xung quanh. Cô vẫn tinh tường với sự hiện diện của con người như ngày nào. Sau vài giây ngần ngừ để biết chắc rằng chỉ có năm người bọn họ, cô lại quay mặt về hướng của thằng nhóc, ánh mắt dán chặt vào khuôn mặt của Harry. Mỗi lần như thế, hắn đều vội tránh vào mớ cây ven đường mòn. Hắn không thể đối mặt với cô lúc này, thực ra, hắn đã không thể từ ngày hắn báo cho Chúa tể hắc ám thông tin đáng sợ đó. Làm sao hắn có thể nhìn vào khuôn mặt thanh tú đó, ánh mắt xanh biếc đó, mái tóc ấm áp đó, để rồi nhìn thấy một sự thật đớn hèn rằng chính hắn, chứ không ai khác, là người góp phần đẩy cô vào chỗ chết?

Khoảng cách giữa hắn và họ ngày càng xa, chỉ còn đủ để hắn biết rằng họ đang đi về đâu. Hắn muốn tránh càng xa quầng sáng đó càng tốt. Hắn không muốn phá hoại những giây phút cuối đời quý giá này của Harry. Những quãng thời gian hạnh phúc lúc nào cũng ngắn, hắn biết điều đó. Để thằng bé tận hưởng khoảnh khắc này trọn vẹn là việc hắn thấy mình cần làm. Hắn không phải là một người tốt, nhưng cũng sẽ không là một kẻ phá rối thấp kém.

Ôi, nhưng thực ra đó chỉ là lý do phụ. Hắn không thể bước nhanh hơn, không thể chào Lily như những ngày xưa, vì hắn biết, hắn biết rằng, mình không thuộc về nơi đó. Không khác mấy cảm giác khi xưa lần đầu hắn thấy Lily và chị cô chơi đùa. Họ hạnh phúc. Hai chữ đó vụt qua trong đầu hắn với chút kỳ quặc kéo theo. Hình như, lâu rồi, hắn không còn biết trên đời còn tồn tại hai chữ này. Nếu cậu bé Severus chỉ cần mỗi ánh nhìn của Lily, mỗi lần Lily gọi hắn bằng tên, mỗi lúc cả hai cùng ngồi nói chuyện về thế giới pháp thuật là đủ cho hắn cảm giác rằng trên đời này không còn thứ gì có thể làm hắn lo lắng được nữa, rằng nụ cười của hắn (dù chìm khuất sau mái tóc đen dài rít rịt và sự che giấu tài tình) được sinh ra từ nụ cười của Lily, rằng mỗi mùa Giáng sinh cô về nhà hắn chỉ cần tưởng tượng ra khuôn mặt của cô cười khúc khích là đã đủ cho hắn vượt qua mùa đông giá buốt không cần thêm vớ và áo len (quà Giáng sinh của hắn thường chỉ cần dùng một bàn tay là đếm hết, phần lớn chúng là những món chơi khăm mà tụi Slytherin gửi tặng để hắn cùng chúng cho nhóm Gryffindor biết mặt sau mỗi mùa lễ); thì người đàn ông Snape không thể nào xua đi cảm giác tội lỗi, ray rứt luôn dâng lên đến cuống họng mỗi lần nghĩ đến Lily. Đôi lần tấm hình xé nửa chứa nụ cười của Lily rơi ra khỏi chiếc áo chùng nơi hắn luôn cất giữ nó, hắn lúc nào cũng nhanh tay tống nó vào ngăn kéo hay bước đi thật nhanh để không phải một lần nữa thấy tâm hồn mình bị cắn rứt đến đau đến xót, để rồi trong vô thức hắn lại lấy ra vuốt cho thẳng rồi cất lại vào túi áo. Hắn không dám nhìn tấm hình đó, nhưng lại không thể bỏ nó đi. Nó vẫn nằm yên trong túi áo của hắn, như một vết thương lòng khó chữa. Cô đã đem lại cho hắn quá nhiều: sự đồng cảm, tình bạn, sự quan tâm, và một tình yêu dù vô vọng nhưng vẫn có ý nghĩa rất lớn với hắn; còn hắn, hắn đã mang đến cho cô điều gì: một lời xúc phạm và cái chết. Làm cách nào hắn có thể thuộc về nơi làm cô hạnh phúc được? Làm cách nào cô có thể cười khi nhìn thấy hắn? Làm cách nào để hắn còn có thể nghe cô gọi mình bằng…


End file.
